Ever Dream
by tinkabella feyd
Summary: Severus Snape al comenzar el tercer curso de Harry en Hogwarts. Una mirada al fondo de su alma en un momento extraño para él.


**Ever Dream. **( Songfic: Snape y una canción de Nightwish)

_Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day_

Severus descansa en su butaca favorita. A unos pasos la chimenea; el fuego ya mortecino apenas consigue calentar sus huesos. Hoy se siente viejo y cansado a pesar de que objetivamente aún está en la flor de la vida. Agradece al menos la quietud de sus aposentos en las mazmorras tras un día entero de ruido y confusión. Este curso empieza a resultarle insufrible.

A su espalda, sobre la mesa, el pensadero está repleto de nacarados hilos de pensamiento, retazos de recuerdos que, con la consistencia de la gasa, se arremolinan en el recipiente de piedra girando despacio tras la última visita de su dueño. Tienen aspecto inocente pero son venenosos como el escorpión para su alma maltrecha.

Este curso es una condena que Dumbledore desearía que llevara con elegancia y una sonrisa. Dumbledore es a veces tan obtuso...

Como si no hubiera sido suficiente con la noticia de la fuga de Black. ¡Maldito fuera por toda la eternidad!

Había sido tan reconfortante enterrar el pasado al tiempo que el ministerio tiraba la llave de su celda en Azkaban. Encerrado Black, muerto Potter, desvanecido el Señor Tenebroso... no parecía haber fuerza en el mundo que pudiera inducirlo a desenterrar aquellos recuerdos, su debilidad, su dolor...

A su lado el caldero con el Filtro de Paz que ha preparado le llama tentadoramente. Dormir, olvidar.. o soñar. No, soñar seguramente no.  
¿Quien soy? Se pregunta burlonamente. Hubiera sido fácil contestar a eso hace años, antes de que las cosas se complicaran, antes de conocerla. Pero ahora...

Severus Snape, un mago oscuro redimido por el amor... La risa casi consigue escaparse de su pecho, una risa sarcástica y amarga, por supuesto. ¡Que agradable es el sarcasmo sobre su lengua! se deshace como uno de aquellos caramelos de limón que tanto le gustan al viejo director.

Ahora sin embargo el sarcasmo anida en su corazón y le oprime la garganta.

Ahora cada día tiene que enfrentarse a sus pesadillas; esas pesadillas que le ha costado doce años volver domésticas, familiares, a base de férrea disciplina. Ahora la cadena que vuelve al perro mascota se ha roto y el instinto puede con el adiestramiento del amo. Liberadas, las Erinias furiosas le roen las vísceras cada vez que se encuentra cara a cara con Remus Lupin.

_Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me_

Primero fue su hijo. Pero ¡ah, era también el hijo de Potter. No resultaba difícil odiarle. Diseccionar todo lo que de Lily pudiera haber en él era una tarea digna de un maestro en el arte de las pociones. Separación, decantación, destilación... Ha depurado la técnica en los dos últimos años; ha conseguido olvidar al mirarle que es el hijo de Lily. El muchacho no es digno de su madre, sus ojos son un mero accidente...

Pero Lupin. Aquello es distinto... Lupin el sensato, Lupin el conciliador, Lupin el amigo de Lily. "_Ojala el maldito Lupin se hubiera colgado aquella noche"._Pensó. Una abominación como él, sin sus amigos, con el conocimiento de que Black había sido el traidor, Lily asesinada... "¿_Por qué quiso seguir viviendo? Si lo intentó una vez ¿por qué no volvió a intentarlo?"_

"_Para poder venir a atormentarme doce años después."_ Se respondió.

Aquel es uno de los recuerdos que gira, cada vez más lentamente, en la vasija de piedra. Dumbledore impidiendo que Lupin se suicidara la noche que siguió a la muerte de los Potter, la muerte de Pettigrew y la captura de Black.

Cada vez que lo ve en los pasillos, en las comidas, en la sala de profesores, por todas partes... es una cicatriz más de la vieja guerra la que se abre y sangra. "_Por mi culpa"._

Culpa. Que palabra tan etérea, tan inaprensible, tan... relativa. ¿Acaso no tuvo Dumbledore la culpa por no imponerse como Guardian Secreto? ¿No fue culpa de Potter no saber proteger mejor a su familia? ¿No fue culpa del mismo Lupin no darse cuenta de que la serpiente estaba tan próxima a él? ¿Y Black? ¿No fue él el traidor, el responsable directo?

Pero que inútil ejercicio de retórica... Ninguno de aquellos argumentos consigue nunca ahogar su propia culpa en la de otros.

Una tragedia. Eso dijo la gente con voz apenada... antes de seguir con las celebraciones de la caída del Señor Tenebroso... Una tragedia.

Estúpidos. En realidad no les importaba.

A él Lily Evans había estado a punto de cambiarle la vida... una vez. Y con su muerte había vuelto su mundo del revés.

"No podías hacer nada trivial ¿verdad Lily? Todos tus actos, incluso tu muerte, tenían siempre un propósito superior. Pero una vez temblaste entre los brazos de Severus Snape."

_Would you do it with me  
Heal the scars and change the stars  
Would you do it for me_  
_Turn loose the heaven within_

Ella había estado a punto de evitar que se uniera al señor TenebrosoNo, no es que hubiera logrado una conversión en él, pero él habría sido capaz de renunciar al poder que la oscuridad le prometía solo por ella._ "Y tu nunca llegaste a saberlo, Lily". _Se dijo

Sin embargo al fin la evidencia se había impuesto. Potter, el eterno flagelo de su adolescencia, el verdugo de sus ilusiones.

Después, cuando supo el modo en que el señor Tenebroso había interpretado la profecía que él mismo le había entregado sintió abrirse los cielos sobre él para derramar una lluvia de sangre tibia sobre su cabeza. ¡Lily no podía morir! No podía permitir que muriera...El solo pensamiento era absurdo, insoportable, irreal...

Apeló al Señor Tenebroso, con su más depurada técnica de oclumante, en su interpretación más sublime y arriesgando hasta el límite en sus demandas... con la vehemencia justa y el desapego imprescindible para no demostrar debilidad. Desveló lo suficiente a su Señor, medias verdades, mentiras completas... Moldeó el sentimiento de odio hacia Potter como el alfarero en su torno y presentó el resultado a su Señor, un motivo poderoso y torcido para mostrar vivo interés por quedarse con aquélla sangre sucia. Su venganza personal, la redención de sus años en Howgarts a través del placer y el dolor...A Voldemort le satisfizo lo que vio. El niño debía morir pero la madre sería para Snape.

Pero Severus no se conformó con las garantías que el Señor Tenebroso le había dado.

Si había llegado tan alto en la Orden Oscura no era solo por su talento y su innegable gusto por el poder. Conocía bien a su Señor.

"Si, conozco bien a Lord Voldemort , su deseo es ley y su paciencia tan escasa como la misericordia en su corazón"

Por eso había realizado el supremo esfuerzo recurriendo también a Dumbledore. Había arriesgado su propia vida y enfrentado una muerte abyecta al presentarse ante él aquella noche; y tantos días y noches que siguieron después. Entre dos tierras, sirviendo a dos amos y leal a nadie... Una vela a dios y otra al diablo. Con la espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza, importándole todo un comino salvo conservar la vida de ella, un minuto, un segundo más...

Al igual que había hecho con el Señor Tenebroso construyó una red de medias verdades para el anciano; su angustia y su dolor eran auténticos, su arrepentimiento no. No lamenta sus crímenes como mortífago, no siente remordimientos por las incontables súplicas que ha desoído antes de matar para Lord Voldemort. "_Y para mi mismo_" Se dice. Porque había encontrado un gusto en la muerte que ni siquiera el estudio de las Artes Oscuras le había procurado jamás. El poder, el instante de desamparo de la víctima: fuera un opositor, un envalentonado metomentodo, o simplemente una molestia... el instante de acabar con ella. Exquisito. Pero no Lily, no Lily...

I'd take you away  
Castaway on a lonely day  
Bosom for a teary cheek  
My song can but borrow your grace

Una vez reunió las suficientes pruebas, Dumbledore lo había acogido con piedad y palabras de consuelo. Para él no existía el amor sin la redención_. "¡Pobre loco! Desde entonces has seguido creyendo que mi amor por Lily es extensivo a todos ellos, patéticos y débiles seres." _Lily había sido una criatura de luz, había equivocado su camino desde la cuna. Una broma del destino que semejante talento mágico naciera de un origen no mágico. El no comparte los prejuicios de sus excompañeros mortífagos; ha matado sangre sucia sin cuestionar pero la evidencia está ahí: esa gente es tan poderosa o tan inútil como cualquier mago de sangre limpia o mezclada.

"_Lily, el tuyo fue un destino equivocado, ni siquiera lo intenté... pero si no hubiera podido convencerte hubiera torcido mi propio destino por ti..."._ Risas amargas. ¿Acaso no lo había hecho ya? ¿No había cambiado de bando? ¿No era profesor en Hogwarts? ¿Leal a Dumbledore?

"_Solo soy leal a mi mismo_"

Sobrevivir a la caída del Señor Oscuro ha tenido su precio, pero lo ha pagado gustoso. Se ha adaptado a la nueva situación, ha hecho lo que hacen los seres inteligentes cuando cambia su entorno. Hasta ahora.

Hasta que los recuerdos de un pasado que preferiría olvidar han vuelto a martirizarlo en el rostro sonriente y bovino de Remus Lupin.

_Come out, come out wherever you are  
So lost in your sea  
Give in, give in for my touch  
For my taste for my lust_

Al fin todo había sido inútil. Lily había forzado su muerte para salvar la vida del hijo de Potter. Ni Lord Voldemort en persona había podido torcer la terca determinación de que su hijo viviera. "_Al final, Lily, pudiste más que él"_

No puede negar que ha desarrollado algo muy similar a la simpatía por ese viejo loco de Albus Dumbledore. Y no se lo explica muy bien porque, ¿no debería el mago más poderoso de esta era haber podido proteger a su favorita un poco mejor? Pero, ¡hay ya tanta gente a quien culpar! Y después de todo ¿quién más le ha escuchado nunca con tanta atención? ¿quién ha estado más cerca de conocer el auténtico corazón de Severus Snape?

Pero cerca no es exactamente allí ¿verdad? Porque hay muchas parcelas de su vida, su pasado y su presente que mantiene ocultas a su benefactor. _"La afable sonrisa se le helaría en el rostro si pudiera ver aunque solo fuera por un momento el retrato completo de mi alma" _Piensa Snape. Cuado su madre adiestróen él el talento innato de los Prince para la oclumancia no sabía lo útil que le resultaría un día a su hijo.

¿Y el Señor Oscuro...? Solo un sueño, unos años locos de juventud. Todo terminó aquella noche en Godric´s Hollow cuando el hermoso cabello de Lily se enredó con el polvo y la ceniza y sus labios se volvieron de mármol.

Si Voldemort hubiera sobrevivido Severus Snape no hubiera descansado hasta hacerle gustar la negra muerte que tanto ansiaba eludir. Ahora no hay ya en quien vengar aquella desgracia, aquella blasfemia... salvo quizá en si mismo.

"_Lily, ¿por qué todo salió tan mal?"_

Your beauty cascaded on me  
In this white night fantasy

Y a pesar de todos los crímenes que pesan sobre él, de todas las noches de destrucción, de los peligros, las amenazas, la excitación, el placer y el dolor... sabe que en el último instante de su vida lo que recordará con infinito detalle y mimo antes del último latido de su corazón será ese único beso de Judas que compartió con ella.

"_All I ever craved were the two dreams I shared with you.  
One I now have, will the other one ever dream remain.  
For yours I truly wish to be."_

_N/A _ Estos pedazos de pensamiento de Snape transcurren al principios del tercer curso de Harry en Howgarts (en el transcurso del libro de Harry y el Prisionero de Azkaban). Voldemort aún no ha regresado y para Snape es un periodo de calma. Sin embargo lo he escrito con la intención de sugerir otra posible teoría sobre las lealtades de Snape, sobre lo que tanto se ha discutido después del sexto libro. El tema del retorcido beso de Lily y Snape es una licencia que me tomo y está mucho más desarrollado en mi fic largo Amici Mei, por si a alguien le interesa profundizar en esta "advocación" del personaje.

Os agradecería vuestro punto de vista. Snape me obsesiona (¿no se nota?) me parece el personaje más logrado de JKR y resulta un ejercicio divertido elucubrar mientras esperamos el séptimo ¿no creéis?

Gracias a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí.


End file.
